


A Fairy Tale Love Story

by bluemandycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I WROTE THEATER GAYS FOR CLASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: The last ten minutes before opening night is always tough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote for class. Enjoy!

            Cindy clutched her script with gloved hands, reading her lines over and over to the makeup mirror as Laura tied her into the massive ballgown. Cindy could feel herself beginning to sweat, and she faintly wondered if anyone in the costume department had bothered to bring antiperspirant. “And although we may part, dear prince, let it never be said that I will not cherish this night spent together for all my days,” she recited. She reached up to touch the tiara in her neatly braided hairdo.

 

            “Don’t touch your hair!” Laura exclaimed, popping up to swat her hand aside. “You’ll wreck it, and I spent twenty minutes making it all pretty like that!”

 

            “Sorry,” Cindy sighed, as Laura went back to pinning her dress into place. “You’re stressed too, huh?”

 

            “Clearly,” Laura replied. “Nobody on the stage crew knows what they’re doing. Dress rehearsals made that _abundantly_ clear to me. Plus, we’ve already lost three props, and the first show starts in ten minutes. At this rate, I’ll be dead by the end of the first act.”

 

            “Ugh, I know what you mean. I’m like, pretty sure dress rehearsals were a mess all-around. Even without taking my issues into account, Lisa flubbed most of her lines, Angie tripped and fell and broke a mirror onstage, and Jack forgot his cue and left everyone waiting awkwardly onstage before he got his act together and entered,” Cindy said, putting her script down on the makeup counter.

 

            “Not to mention when Claire in the sound booth forgot to turn Ash’s mic off and everyone was treated to Ash’s backstage opinions on Spongebob at top volume in the middle of a scene,” Laura retorted. Both girls burst out laughing.

 

            “We’re so screwed!” said Laura between giggles.

 

            “It’ll be a miracle if this show goes well!” Cindy laughed. Both girls calmed down. Laura pulled a pin from her pincushion and stuck it in her mouth.

 

            “You were pretty good at dress rehearsals, though,” said Laura around the pin. Cindy rolled her eyes.

 

            “I wish. My voice cracked when I was singing, and trembled when I wasn’t. And I could barely look at Marshall, let alone act all lovey-dovey towards him.”

 

            “He _is_ your romantic interest, you know. Why aren’t you comfortable with him?” Laura asked, accidentally jabbing Cindy with a pin.

            “Ow!” Cindy yelped. “And I don’t know. He’s a nice guy and everything! And every girl in our class has a crush on him.”

 

            “Every girl in the class must hate you for getting to kiss him in the play, then,” Laura remarked.

 

            Cindy sighed. “You have no idea. I got hate mail for a while.” She rubbed her arm. “I couldn’t even kiss him at dress rehearsal. Remember? I panicked and ran offstage and he had to improv his way out.”

 

            “I remember. It turned out okay, though. No harm done.” Laura smoothed the back of Cindy’s skirt down. “There. Done. Finally.”

 

            Cindy turned slowly in front of the mirror. “Wow. I look…” she trailed off.

 

            “You look beautiful,” said Laura. “Nobody will even care if you don’t kiss Marshall because of how beautiful you look.”

 

            “Still, Laura, it’ll look unprofessional if I don’t kiss him. But I’m too nervous to do that!” Cindy exclaimed. Laura took her gloved hands.

 

            “Cindy, you are going to do amazing, no matter how the rest of the show goes. I have total faith in you.” Laura looked visibly nervous. They stood, holding hands for a minute. Then, Laura leaned close and pressed a quick kiss to Cindy’s lips before darting away to clean up the dressing room area.

 

            Alice, whose top hat was already crooked, peeked in. “Cindy, the show starts in two minutes. We need you in the right wing.” Cindy nodded, and Alice ran back to her spot. Cindy looked back at Laura.

 

            “If I survive this show, can I take you out to a movie?” she asked. Laura grinned, her arms full of fabrics and her bangs falling over her face.

 

            “ _If_ you survive,” she said. “Break a leg!” Cindy smiled back at her, and rushed to the right wing.

 

            The show _would_ go on.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, i write a happy story.


End file.
